


My Best Friend's Brother is the One For Me!

by theycallmewatson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmewatson/pseuds/theycallmewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Dove have been friends forever, but Joan STILL hasn't met her best friend's big brother! After she does, BOY does she have a crush on him! Perhaps he'd even give her a chance... only if she was older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Brother is the One For Me!

**Author's Note:**

> To clear things up, the beta kids and trolls are genderbent. The Alphas are not. 
> 
> I thought up this AU when I thought about when I had a crush on my best friend's big brother, and I just couldn't help but write it. 
> 
> This will be based very loosely upon Victoria Justice's song "My Best Friend's Brother".

Chapter One- The Beginning  
It had to be years ago when Joan met Dove during recess, sometime in elementary school. Joan had bugged Dove for days to jump rope with her, finally prevailing in the end with a smug look on her face. They’d continued to be friends, even best friends one might say, as they met Jace and Ross. 

By the time they were halfway through fifth grade, Joan had realized that despite hearing about him, she’d never met Dove’s big brother. She didn’t know what his real name was; all Dove ever called him was “Bro.” Bro this, Bro that. Never any actual names. All she knew is that he was a big, grown up 8th grader at the time. He was a middle - soon to be high school boy!

What was he like? From Dove’s point of view, he was great…sometimes. He had this weird puppet he called Cal and a shady amount of fabric and stuffing in his room. Not to mention the siblings strifed on the roof every Saturday morning. He must be so awesome that Dove wanted him all to herself. 

“Dove, do you want to hang out this weekend? Maybe at your apartment?” Joan asked at lunch, taking a bite out of her ham sandwich. “I’ll ask my parents. My bro is going be home this weekend, so we’ll have to put up with him.” Dove replied. “I don’t mind him! Actually I’d like to meet him.” Joan said. “Whatever you say.” Dove whispered, rolling her eyes and packing up her lunchbox. 

So plans were made and Joan was going to ride the bus home with Dove on Friday, bringing an overnight bag with her in her rather large backpack. And Joan was insisting to meet the famous “Bro”, no matter how much Dove was protesting it. 

“How could we spend an entire evening without seeing him if he lives in your apartment? Like…. I’m bound to run into him whether you like it or not.” Joan questioned, leaning towards Dove. Dove stared at her with ruby eyes, raising an eyebrow, “You’d be surprised.” The bus stopped, and Dove signaled to get off.  
Dove stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw her brother waiting for her and Joan. “J-Joan I think you’ll be meeting my bro a lot sooner than I thought...” she trailed off, taking the last step off the bus and letting her best friend through. “Really?!” Joan exclaimed, just loud enough for him to hear her. Before Dove could respond, she saw the smirk on his face. He’d heard the excitement in Joan’s voice. 

She took Joan’s hand, leading her over to her brother. “Joan, t-this is Bro.” she stammered, nervously smiling. Joan blushed, “Hi I’m Joan…” she trailed off, trying not to meet his gaze. “Pleasure to meet ya’ Joan.” He stuck out his hand to shake, and she reluctantly shook his hand. Joan began to space out, Dove hitting her on the shoulder before it got awkward. “You two gals probably want some space this weekend, so I’ll try not to bug you TOO much.” Bro chuckled, Joan looking back at her best friend. “We should go up to your apartment... I need to talk to you.” she whispered, eyes sifting over to Bro. 

They made their way up to the rather large apartment, Dove leading her to her room. “What is it, Joan?” “Why didn’t you tell me your brother was hot!?” Joan exclaimed, plopping down on the bed. “Dude I wouldn’t say that so loud. Walls are thin, yo.” Joan blushed again, playing with the hem of her shirt. “He’s so cute though… does he have nice abs he looks like he would.” she muttered. 

“Honestly Joan did you think I’d say my brother was hot I mean he’s my BROTHER.” Dove sighed, sitting down next to her. “Well no…” Joan said, putting her bag down on the carpeted floor. She began to zone out, smiling. “Do you want something to eat? I think we’ve having pizza tonight.” Dove asked, playfully hitting Joan on the shoulder. Joan snapped out of her daze, shaking her head. “N-no thank you. I’ll just wait for pizza.” 

“Suit yourself then. You know we could hang out in the living room, if Dirk isn’t in there.” Dove mentioned, chuckling. “Oh no that isn’t necessary we can just stay out of his way…” “Alright then, your choice.” 

The girls continued to talk about Bro, eventually moving on to different subjects about school and their others friends. Jace and Ross were going to meet them tomorrow to take Bec, Jace’s dog, for a walk in the park not far from Dove’s apartment. They kept talking about different things aside from that, when they hear d sudden knock on the door. “You girls ready for pizza?” a familiar voice asked. Bro was at the door, arms crossed. Dove nodded, and he left. “For thin walls, I haven’t heard him at all. What does he do in his room all alone?” Joan asked, nudging Dove’s shoulder. “I have no idea, sometimes I ask that myself.”

Pizza came shortly afterward, the girls emerging from Dove’s bedroom. They each took two slices, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. It seemed Bro decided to join them, plopping down on another chair next to the couch. “Oh hey girls. Don’t mind me, I’ll just watch whatever y’all watch.” He said, propping his feet up.  
As much as Dove doubted it, he was right. They settled with one of Joan’s favorite movies, and got comfortable. As it played on, Joan got forgot Bro was in the room with them. She began to zone out again, engrossing herself in the movie. As it ended, Bro got up. “Nice choice, kid.” He muttered to Joan, and returned to his room. “Joan that was a lame movie.” Dove prodded. Joan snapped out of her gaze and responded. “It was not! Con Air is a great movie!” 

Later on, Dove’s parents told them to go to bed. Of course this mean it was time for about an hour or two if giggling until they fell asleep. Well, most of it came from Joan. As they settled down, Joan planned to question Dove about her brother. 

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
